As is well recognized, overweight is one of the major health problems existing today in this country. Innumerable people are on diets of various kinds, all seeking to reduce their intake of fattening foods.
Furthermore, there are those, on the other end of the scale, whose appetites are relatively small, and who would prefer to keep their portions small. This can readily be done so far as foods which are prepared inthe home are concerned, but outside products can present some problems.
In particular, such "bread" items as bagels are prepared professionally and are of a certain size. This size is often much greater than is desirable for the dieter or for the person with the small appetite. This is true even if the bagel is cut in half through its plane.
Prior art devices attempting to solve this problem are known. In particular, there are wooden holders having a plurality of slots into which the whole bagel is placed. The user then sliced through the bagel guiding the knife in the slots. This permits cutting into four thin slices. However, the outer crust is often considered to be the best part. Therefore, the two inner slices (having virtually no crust at all), are less desirable to the eater.